


Blue Fire

by ficsfrombeyond



Series: Good Boy, Blue [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Blue helps Keith through his heat, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breeding, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teratophilia, Weird Biology, idk if that first part counts as plot so I’m just gunna say it isn’t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/pseuds/ficsfrombeyond
Summary: Keith frowned deeply, thinking over a jumble of words that made no sense.“Wait...what’s happening to me?” He asked.Keith’s body has chosen a mate, Keith’s body has decided to change for said mate.





	Blue Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anonymous!
> 
> Not gunna lie tho i’m really :/// abt leaving it where it is and i’m kind of really REALLY tempted to do a second chapter. So take the “completed” with a grain of sand cuz I don’t think i’m done here yet. I just need to figure out where I want to take it.  
> But anyways, enjoy!

Keith frowned deeply, thinking over a jumble of words that made no sense.

“Wait...what’s happening to me?” He asked.

He’d been feeling off for the last week or so, random pains and aches starting at his ribs and going down to his pelvis. Not to mention the hot flashes, those were weird. There were a few dizzy spells, and he was sleeping a lot more than usual, more often than not waking to Blue’s concerned nudging.

Coran opened his mouth, no doubt to repeat exactly what he’d just said, when Krolia cut him off.

“Galra have developed an evolutionary response to make reproduction more accessible.” She began. “When a Galra finds a suitable mate their body begins to change into whatever it needs to to reproduce with said mate.” Keith blinked at her, gears whirring. “You’re growing a womb, Keith.” One sentence explained it.

“Oh.” He sat back dumbly.

“I don’t know who your body has decided is your suitable mate among the crew but it seems to be about halfway through the morph.” Coran told him, looking over the medical scans again.

“So...what’s going to happen?” Keith asked, more to Krolia than Coran.

“Well, once your womb is fully grown you’ll go into heat as all galran womb bearers do. We’ll probably hunker down on a planet for a week to wait it out.” She told him, leaning forward in her chair to rest a comforting hand on his knee. “You’ll have to stay in your room, the heats make you produce a pheromone that will make it harder for your chosen mate to control themselves around you.” She glanced at Coran and the two shared a grimace. “We don’t have any birth control for you. Allura, Pidge or I will bring you food and water and everything.” Keith nodded absently, still reeling over the information.

“So I’m basically out of commission for a full week.” He frowned when Krolia nodded.

“It’s not something that can be avoided or rushed, Keith.”

“How often will these heats happen?” He asked.

“The longest is your first one. It’s also the most intense. After that it’s about twice a year and they only last a couple days, it’s just your body at it’s most fertile, attempting to get pregnant.”

Keith groaned, leaning back in his chair. Before popping his head back up.

“Is...” he hesitated. “Am I gonna lose my dick?” He asked in horror. Krolia blinked at him before bursting into laughter.

“No, you won’t lose anything. Galran’s can have wombs regardless of sex, it’s simply a feature to keep the race alive.” She explained. “For you there won’t be any new holes ripping open down there.” She assured him. He had no idea how she spoke so casually about it, he could feel his own face heating up in embarrassment. “It’s a separate channel off the anal cavity-“

Keith groaned, crumpling forward with his head in his hands.

It was worse than getting the sex talk from Shiro.

“But other than that you’re in perfectly good health!” Coran interrupted, saving Keith from more flinch worthy terminology.

“Cool.” Keith hopped up out of his chair and made for the door. “Thank you and- I’ll be in my room trying to suffocate myself in a pillow.” He gave them both a wide, stretched out grin before marching out of the room.

Upon entering his room his slammed face first into the mattress, ignoring the alarmed yelp from Blue on the other side of the bed. Keith groaned pitifully as Blue crawled forward and nosed at his cheek in worry.

“I’m fine, Blue. Just going through weird second puberty apparently.” He paused. “Only this time I can get pregnant?” The words sounded weird to his own ears. Blue huffed as if in sympathy. Narrowed purple eyes slid to Blue. “Did you do this to me?” He asked quietly. “I bet this is your doing.” He grumbled. It was either Blue or- Nope. Not going there. He turned his head back into the pillow.

“Suitable mate.” He mimicked a nasally voice in displeasure, the words muffled by the pillow.

He lay there lamenting his life until an ache ripples through his lower abdomen, causing him to curl into himself.

“Another week of this bullshit.” He hissed.

 

The next planet they landed on was thankfully more than willing to host the Paladins for a week, giving them a full guest wing of their palace. It was one of the more advanced civilizations they’d found in their travels.

“Keith take the room on the far end.” Krolia told him, pushing him along as Allura thanked the dignitaries. They babbled something about what an honor it was to have Voltron on their planet.

Keith couldn’t pay attention, everything felt too hot and he was feeling light headed.

He nodded to Krolia, rushing down the hall with his bag, Blue on his heels, towards the farthest door from the others.

Krolia and Coran had assured him they’d tell the other teammates Keith had caught something and was sick.

“We’ll make it sound contagious so no one bothers you!” Coran had told him enthusiastically.

Keith pulled the door open, eyes widening as he took in the lush furniture. Everything looked soft and sparkled faintly.

Even the bed looked like it was made of clouds infused with glitter.

“Not a bad place to die.” Keith nodded to himself as he closed the door behind him and deposited his bag into a chair.

Blue was already wandering, sniffing around and poking his nose under tables and chairs.

“Let me know if you find anything.” He remarked playfully before falling onto the bed. “I’ll just be here. Probably sleeping.”

The bed was softer than Keith could have imagined. Laying on it felt like laying on air, but with a bit of bounce.

He couldn’t focus on anything else to marvel at as another hot flash hit and he was falling into unconsciousness.

 

Upon waking Keith was immediately aware that something was wrong. He felt like he was swimming in lava. His shirt stuck to his skin with sweat and his bangs clung to his forehead, at first he assumed he was overheating from Blue’s body heat. A quick glance to his side told him Blue was on the other side of the bed, not touching him.

Keith whined quietly, shakily pulling off his shirt, having to bite his lip when the fabric brushed past his nipples, and kicking off his pants. Exposing his skin to the cool air helped for a moment before he was hit with a wave of heat, causing him to fold in on himself, a pitiful noise of discomfort coming from his throat.

It was then he realized his inner thighs were wet past the sweat.

He reached a hand down to investigate, quickly hissing and pulling back as his touch sent a ripple of sensitivity through his body.

Fuck, he thought, this must be the heat setting in.

He suddenly regretted not listening more closely to Krolia and Coran. He had almost no idea what was happening or how to make the pain stop. He grit his teeth and focused on his breathing, attempting to stay as still as possible. Moving his hips felt like grabbing a live wire. Keith turned his head, blinking at Blue’s sleeping form.

He let out a shaky breath before bracing himself.

He winced as he twisted, not daring to sit up, and crawled closer to Blue.

“Blue.” Keith whined, curling up next to the wolf. He buried his face in his fur, looking for any sense of comfort. To his surprise contact with Blue did help, the fire in his veins turning down a notch as he pressed his body against Blue’s side.

The problem it didn’t help was the gush of liquid Keith felt along his ass and thighs, a feeling of emptiness rolling through his skin. His grasping at Blue’s fur must have awaken him as Blue turned his head to blink sleepily at Keith. It only took a second before Blue was in full worry mode, checking over Keith and nudging his nose against Keith’s face and jaw.

“I’m, oka-“ the last syllable of the word stretched out into a pained moan as a ripple of heat went through Keith.

Blue was up in an instant, standing over Keith with frantic eyes. When Keith’s breathing seemed more within his own control Blue made to leap towards the door, most likely to get help. Keith grabbed at Blue’s paw before he could.

“No, stay. Please. Please don’t leave.” Keith pleaded.

Blue looked conflicted for a second before laying back down, half on top of Keith. He had a front leg pulled over Keith’s waist, face in the crook of Keith’s neck.

Keith grabbed at Blue’s back, hugging him closer, if only for the simple comfort of knowing Blue was there.

Blue froze, pulling his face back a bit before sniffing at the skin below the curve of Keith’s jaw.

Keith didn’t know what it was about that action but it has his legs twitching and more liquid leaking out of him. When Blue tentatively licked at the spot Keith outright moaned, fingers digging into Blue’s back. Blue pulled back, wincing at Keith’s pathetic whimper and desperate attempts to pull him back.

Blue went about sniffing down Keith’s body, pausing when he got between Keith’s legs.

With a jolt Keith’s back arched and an embarrassingly high pitched noise was ripped from his throat when Blue licked at the liquid.

When Keith looked back up Blue was climbing over him, a predatory look in his eyes that left Keith shivering under Blue’s stare.

Blue leaned down, teeth nibbling at Keith’s neck, much to Keith’s relief and joy.

“Yes. Yes!” He grabbed at Blue’s back again, absentmindedly bucking his hips as Blue licked at his neck and chest. His tongue over Keith’s nipples sent intense jolts through Keith’s ribs. The contact with Blue replaced the painful fire with a pleasurably thrum, making him want to get closer, making him want more.

He needed more.

“Blue. Please.” He begged, pulling himself up to bury his face in Blue’s neck. “Please I need you. I need you so badly, Blue.” He babbled, nearly out of his mind with pure lust and need. He hadn’t realized what he needed to feel better until he was close to Blue.

Blue.

Blue.

His thoughts swam with Blue and nothing but Blue.

He wanted him. He needed him. He felt like he’d die without him.

Right then, Blue was his entire world. Nothing mattered apart from Blue and Keith’s need for Blue to be closer.

Blue somehow understood Keith through his senseless begging.

He shifted above Keith, lowering his body until they were pressed together.

Keith nearly cried as he felt Blue’s cock against his thigh.

“Yes. Yes. Please-please-please.” The words strung together into an unintelligible cry.

Blue grabbed at Keith’s hips, pushing himself in with little to no resistance.

If Keith hadn’t been nearly out of his mind with need he might have stopped in awe.

The second thing Keith noticed, even as an afterthought, was that it felt different.

Definitely not worse. Better, if possible.

He felt like Blue’s cock were stretching out walls that were meant to be stretched, tested to their limits.

“Blue.” Keith whimpered, irrationally rocking his hips as he sobbed into Blue’s shoulder.

He came as Blue bottomed out, body hyper sensitive and the feeling of Blue’s full length within him knocking him down like a bowling pin.

Had sex always been this intense? He didn’t have the energy or focus to think about it.

“Blue, Yes. Fuck me, please. I need it. Fill me.” The words tumbled from his mouth, completely bypassing his brain-to-mouth filter.

The responding growl from Blue had Keith trembling, another wave of slick sliding around Blue’s cock from inside Keith. Blue began thrusting his hips, nose buried against Keith’s neck as he began to fuck the still babbling and begging boy.

Keith’s mouth fell open, words ceasing to exist as he let out loud mewls and moans, eyes going unfocused.

Blue sniffed at his neck, seemingly spurred on by whatever he smelled there, rocking his hips harder into Keith. He seemed to know exactly where Keith was most sensitive, dragging his teeth along Keith’s chest.

Keith clutched at the fur on the back of Blue’s neck. He gave up attempting to shift his hips back against Blue, settling for focusing on the warmth of Blue covering him and the white hot pleasure of Blue’s cock, pushing him open over and over.

Keith spread his legs as far as he could, gasping as Blue slid in deeper.

He was completely lost to it, his entire world revolving around Blue and the hot, and steady but quick and rough thrusts of Blue inside him.

Keith could feel a heat building in his stomach, it felt somewhat familiar but also different, new.

Be barely had time to think about it before his orgasm rolled through him, the walls of his insides fluttering and convulsing around Blue, the muscles pulling at Blue’s cock, urging it deeper.

Tears rolled down Keith’s face, he didn’t bother trying to control them or blink them away, assuming his loud moans and incessant pleading told Blue they were good tears. Tears of a boy getting his brains completely fucked out.

The more Blue fucked him the more he lost his ability of thought, somehow still gasping out Blue’s name and words of begging despite his ability of speech being utterly shot.

At the first feeling of Blue’s knot Keith sobbed loudly, the sound mixing with a shout of joy. His body twitched un controllably as it met his rim, pushing slightly before pulling back with Blue’s thrusts.

“Fuck. Knot me, Blue. Fill me. I’m yours, please, please fill me.”

Blue ground his hips particularly hard, forcing the knot into Keith.

Keith gasped, remembering last second he shouldn’t pull Blue’s fur out just because he was mind numbingly fucked.

Blue’s knot pressing against his insides felt like everything Keith had needed since his first pains began.

Blue’s knot was the answer to Keith’s problems. Keith wanted Blue to fill him with that knot every second of every day.

Blue bit at Keith’s neck as he came with a grunt, Keith came a third time, inner walls all but sucking Blue’s cum into him. Blue whined lowly as he bucked his hips into the feeling.

Keith could feel the warmth of Blue’s cum filling him up in places he’d never felt before. Keith gasped and writhed as Blue pumped him full. He could feel drool falling from his mouth but was unable to care.

All he cared about was Blue’s knot and cum. He knew they physically could not go deeper but he wanted them to. He wanted Blue’s cum filling every part of him and Blue’s knot locking him up.

Keith whimpered sadly when Blue’s knot deflated, and then felt a bolt of panic as Blue’s cum began to roll out of him.

Without thinking he pushed his hips up, locking his ankles behind Blue’s neck as the wolf sat up.

Keith’s upper back and neck lay flat against the bed while his lower half was held up in the air.

He shivered as he felt gravity pull Blue’s cum deeper into him.

Blue lapped kitten licks at Keith’s inner thighs and around his hole, leaving Keith shuddering and twitching

When he was confident that a good amount of Blue’s cum was locked deep inside him he unhooked his legs, sinking back down to the bed where Blue immediately bent to join him.

“You are so perfect.” Keith told him, wrapping his legs around Blue’s waist and tiredly petting the fur of his neck.

Blue seemed to light up at the praise, pulling himself closer to Keith.

The fire had subsided. Keith could feel it on the back-burner but for now it left him alone, letting him enjoy the afterglow as he nuzzled his face into Blue’s fur.

“Blue, you have no idea how happy you make me.” Keith whispered. Blue shifted, laying fully on top of Keith as they cuddled. He was always careful not to crush Keith but the weight of Blue on Keith always helped. Whether Keith was having a nightmare, was feeling lonely or was coming down from the high of sex, Blue’s weight was a comforting constant.

Blue licked at the bite mark on Keith’s neck, causing Keith to shiver.

“So, Blue.” He started, smiling to himself. “I’m going to be like this all week. Can I count on you to get me through it?” He asked, giggling when Blue’s response was to enthusiastically lick the side of his face.

“Maybe heats won’t be so bad.”

 

The fire didn’t bother Keith until a few hours later.

He lay on his stomach, reaching for his bag when he felt a gush of slick leave him. At his surprised noise the bed dipped and Blue was on him in an instant, taking his hips and pushing in.

He decided right then and there that he fucking loved heats.

If Blue was the mate his body had chosen then he was more than happy to oblige, spending days on end getting bred full with Blue’s cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed! Reminder that you can leave kudos as a guest and/or comment on anonymous!!  
> (Comments are great and make my heart soar)
> 
> If you have any prompt ideas let me know ;)


End file.
